Initial Setup - Part 1
Master League Setup The first season of the series began on Monday 24th June 2013 with the first episode being recorded on 21st June 2013. The team chosen to start the League was Liverpool as Retro is a long time supporter of Liverpool Football Club. Summary of Chosen options in start up: * Entrance Scene set to only important matches. * ML starting points set to 5000. * Match time set to 15 minutes. * Game Level set to ★★★★★★ (6 stars) * Group Names set to A~D * Auto Save set to Yes. * Strip Selection set to Yes. * Ball Type set as adidas Pelias II. * Match mode players chosen. Teams by Division Division 2 * SGN United (Changed as of Season 3 to WE United) * Liverpool (P1 Controlled) * Celtic * West Bromwich Albion * Rangers * Sunderland * PES United * Birmingham City Premiership (Division 1) * Manchester United * Everton * Bolton Wanderers * West Ham United * Fulham * Middlesbrough * Newcastle United * Manchester City * Tottenham Hotspur * Blackburn Rovers * Aston Villa * Charlton Athletic * Chelsea * Wigan Athletic * Arsenal * Portsmouth = Liga BBVA * Valencia * Racing Santander * FC Barcelona * Sevilla * Atletico Madrid * Getafe * Real Madrid * Deportivo la Coruna * Espanyol * Osasuna * Real Sociedad * Real Betis * Villareal * Real Zaragoza * Mallorca * Athletic Bilbao Serie A * Juventus * Reggina * Fiorentina * A.S. Roma * Parma * Siena * Livorno * Chievo Verona * Lazio * Udinese * Sampdoria * Empoli * Inter Milan * Cagliari * A.C. Milan * Palermo League 4 * Olympiacos * Benfica * Paris Saint Germain * Olympique Lyonnais * Bayern Munich * Panathinaikos * PSV Eindenhoven * Anderlecht * Ajax * Olympique Marseille * VfB Stuttgart * Club Brugge * Borussia Dortmund * FC Porto * Galatasaray * Fenerbahçe Notes * The setup of the league system is typically how Retro sets up a Master League. 'League 4' is the 'odd league out' in the setup. However Retro states that he usually has the final league of the 4 top divisions as a mixture of different European teams so that there is more variety of teams to face in matches once his team has qualified for Europe. * 'SGN United' are a made up team name that comes from downloading and using the 'Falkhon option file'. * The option file used in the game is from the end of the summer transfer window of 2005. There are updates in rosters such as Milan Baros playing at Aston Villa from the start of the game. The game by default when first loaded up with no edits has Baros still playing for Liverpool for example. * Retro dubs season 1 as the "2004/05" season given how he is starting off in Division 2. The game within the Master League takes the starting season into account just as '2005' instead of how most seasons in real life usually start around August and end in May thorough the course of 2 different years. The main idea was that if promotion to Division 1 happens within the first season then season 2 would be classed as 2005/06 which is suppose to be the official season of PES 5 and season 2 according to the game would be '2006'. This problem is mostly due to the game being developed by Japanese company Konami who are use to the J-League (the top football division in Japan) starting either February/March to December in which no two different years are seen. However in England (home country of Retro) it is done differently, as the J League would have there mid-season window from July-August and preseason would be in winter, Retro has this in vice-versa to suit the format of the English league system.